Some dark things
So thes guys were coming at us fast and Tori started punching and kicking fast but then I produced a ball of fire in my hand and that had them running "good job tori"i said "you didnt have to do much."she said "It takes skill to make fire come out of your hand''I said laughing'' So we got back to camp and we both crashed. In the morning I woke up with a pounding headache dont worry we wernt drinking I walked out to the Hermes Cabin and I saw one of Tori's brothers well half brothers probably stealing somthing.I walked into the cabin and Tori was trying to get the skinny jeans I lent her of the ceiling fan. "Tori how.....you know what im not gunna ask." "Ya thats probably the best idea."Tori said You ready to go to breakfast''I asked her ''Ya ill meet you down there just let me get the pants off the cieling fan. K''I said laughing So I was walking and I saw Tage and Drew. ''DREW STAY AWAY FROM ME SERIOUSLY YOU BROKE ME AND MICHAELA UP But why have her when you can have me''Drew said her voice thick with charm speak ''I dont want you i want her. I walked over to Tage and Drew I pushed Drew out of the way and i stood next to Tage. Ya so bye bye Drew''I said with a fake smile Tage leaned to kiss me but i backed away ''This doesnt me im not mad at you i just wanted to get that skunkbag away from you I looked at Tage I really did want to kiss him but that would mean I was weak enought to give in Im not going to just give in.I looked back and I saw Tori and I ran to her and i felt Tage looking at meas I ran just like the first day we met. What was that all about''Tori asked ''Oh nothing but wheres Austin Maddie and Adam and Joe''I asked ''Oh Joes in the forest Austin is spending time with is family for a few more days then hes coming home Maddie and Adam are on a quest and they are gunna be back when Austin comes home. Oh lets go eat Im starving''I said ''You starving?''Tori asked ''Shut up lets just go Ok she and I ran off laughing A Few Days Later Toris POV I cant believe im gunna see Austin its been like forever....and I guess ill see Maddie and Adam too I guess.it felt like hours till a black van came up and I saw Austin jump out of it. "AUSTIN"I yelled and I pretty much tackled him Michaela was there with me and she didnt seem to thrilled about him coming home.Austin tried to give her a hug but all it took to get him to back away was a scary sneer and he didnt want to hug her anymore.Then we saw Maddie and Adam walk up,Michaela freaked out when she saw Maddie and she went and hugged her im not the kinda person that likes hugs so ya. After we had our little reunion the campfire was gunna start and of course Michaela had to start the fire that made me laugh so hard and I dont know why it was probably the look on her face. When the campfire was good until out of the woods came a bunch of masked ...Demigods i could tell they were.Nobody knew what to do not even Chiron but me and Michaela knew exactly what to do me and Michaela jumped up and started kicking and puching.It always got me wondering how Michaela fought in high heels she didnt even trip or nothing.Then I heard Michaela yell. I BROKE A NAIL NOW ITS ON!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry but this fight scene is to violent to show After they were all gone Chiron ordered everyone back to there cabins.So i was gunna get some sleep nut I probably wont worrying about the masked demigods. Category:Some dark things Category:Chapter Page